Snow, Heat
by buzzlightyearr
Summary: A small snowstorm hits Hillwood and Helga G. Pataki invites her secret boyfriend over to keep her warm. Oh and did someone say lemon?


Snow/Heat

* * *

 **AN** : Today, I was lucky enough to have a snow day which put this little idea into my mind. Yes, I'm using an actual Hey Arnold! episode title as my title for this one-shot; but it fits perfectly. So sue me—actually, **don't** because I don't own any of these characters. I love you guys! Enjoy. – **BuzzLightyearr**

* * *

"Awesome! Snow day!" Helga exclaimed to the empty hallway before bouncing down the staircase to have a bowl of her favorite cereal or maybe a stack of pancakes—she hadn't really decided yet. She pulled a plate out of the cabinet, setting it on her counter before opening the freezer door. She groaned when she realized they were out of pancakes so instead she retrieved a box of blueberry waffles instead. She heard her dad's footsteps descending down the stairs shortly after.

"Dad, snow day! Do you want me to whip you up some waffles—well I'm just putting them into the toaster but-" Helga's excitement trialed off when she saw her father in his signature Big Bob's Beepers and More polo shirt. "You're going to work?"

"Yeah, no snow day for me kiddo." Bob remarked, "I'm sorry, I've got to go down to the electronics store and open up, just in case anyone wants to buy a cell phone or a television in this godforsaken storm."

"Seriously Bob?" Helga said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Her relationship with her father improved significantly when Miriam moved out of the house one fateful Saturday morning when Helga was in Sixth grade. Realizing his new responsibility as a single father, he stopped acting like a bellowing blowhole and more like an actual father figure. However, even after five years—their relationship still had its weak points. "You're the boss… can't you stay home?"

"We'll do something when I get off—I promise." Bob remarked softly, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the door.

"Criminy!" She said aloud to herself, carrying her breakfast into the living room. She flipped on the big screen television, it was only 8:30 am on a Wednesday morning, the only options on cable she had were soap operas, court shows and game shows. She quickly finished her breakfast and headed upstairs for a quick shower. When she came back downstairs, she was properly prepared for a Netflix marathon, wearing a sports bra and oversized Nike sweatpants. She plopped down in front of the television, when she was interrupted by a phone call.

She grabbed her cell phone and looked down at the screen:

Incoming Call from

 **Loverboy** :heart:

Seeing his name brought an instant smile to her face as she quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Helga spoke into the phone.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He sighed, "Everyone at my house is driving me insane."

"Why don't you come join me over here then?" Helga offered. "I'm about to start a Netflix binge."

"I could," He responded, "but you have that whole thing about _secrets_ and all. God forbid someone sees me walking into Helga G. Pataki's house." He chuckled. Helga held back a small giggle. They had been an official couple since the week before school started, now it was nearly six months later and she still had him sworn to secrecy about their relationship. It was easier for her to hide their relationship than it was for him, especially since he was hardly ever the type to _not_ be in a relationship. But this was different, this was _real_ , and he wanted nothing more than to tell the world he was in love with Helga G. Pataki.

"Just come over. Bob is at work, of course." She rolled her eyes and he could practically see her reaction through the phone. "I mean, I can imagine your house is a madhouse right now with everyone home. So— _come over_." The last bit sounding more like pleading than a normal request. Honestly, she rarely asked for anything from him, so obviously he was going to do what any loving boyfriend would do—he was going to head to her house and make his girlfriend happy.

He headed down the steps leading up to his brownstone and into his SUV and headed towards his girlfriend's house—but not without making a quick stop along the way.

He knocked on her door and it quickly swung open revealing a very impatient Helga. "What took you so long hairboy?" She questioned.

He didn't respond, instead he simply handed over a box of chocolate covered cherries and a dozen pink roses. "You look amazing babe." He smiled, placing a large hand on the small of her back and planting a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Ahh, what do you know?" Helga giggled smiling up at the young man. "I look like a bum."

He looked at his girlfriend, studying her comfortable outfit up-and-down. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head, her pink and black sports bra—build for comfort, placed her cleavage on display. His eyes traveled down, running along the soft outline of very slight abs.

"Baby, you could be wearing a garbage bag and you'd still be the most beautiful girl I know." He responded, entering into the house taking off his jacket and placing it on the small hook next to the door. Helga placed her new goodies onto the counter of the kitchen before an idea popped into her mind.

"It's so cold down here babe." Helga remarked, her eyebrows raised in true mischievous fashion. "Why don't we watch upstairs—in my room?" Helga smirked, walking towards the staircase and looking back at her boyfriend, who had a cross between shock and excitement on his face.

"Uh—okay—whatever you say." He responded, following behind his girlfriend. Once inside of her room, she closed the door and locked it behind them. She plopped down onto her queen sized bed and motioned for him to join her.

"So, um what do you want to watch?" He questioned nervously, sometimes he didn't know what was on Helga's mind. But when she flipped on her smart TV and turned on Pandora and _Body Party by Ciara_ began to play—he had a good idea what was on her mind. She moved closer to him and straddled his body, raising his white t-shirt over his head. Kissing his neck she started grinding her hips to the beat of the music. "Mmmm, _wait_ —" He moaned, but Helga didn't stop. "I thought—" He fumbled along his words "I mean-should we be doing this, when you don't want anyone to know we're together?"

"I don't think you should worry about that right now." She whispered into his ear before nibbling it slightly. He had thought about making love to Helga several times and he honestly didn't know how long he could resist with her tempting him like this. Her lips made their way to his lips, her lips parted to allow his wandering tongue to make way into her mouth and that was the boiling point for him. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone else before. His hands wandered down her back and found her hips and in one smooth motion he flipped her body onto the bed and laid his body on top of hers.

His lips left hers and found their way to the tender parts of her neck, eliciting a few sexy moans that encouraged him to keep going. He kissed down to her cleavage before remarking. "This—this has to go." She sat up and allowed him to remove the garment from around her head and his lips quickly found their way to her breasts, traveling down her taut stomach and wandering along her pantyline before she heard. "These too—let's uh—let's lose these." He remarked, breathlessly as he stood up and grabbed her pants from the waist, surprised to find that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Mmm—I want you so bad." She moaned faintly, as his lips lightly teased her lower area before his tongue dived in, causing her body to writhe with pure exhilaration and when she felt her body about to explode he chuckled slightly before kissing her inner thighs and making his way back up towards her lips. "You're a tease."

"Hmm—nothing wrong with a little teasing." He responded, licking his lips. She grabbed the waist line to his sweatpants and exposed his lower body, allowing her a fully naked view of her boyfriend for the first time. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Helga hopped up from the bed and reached into her bedside table and opened a box of unopened condoms tossing him one. "I love you." He smiled at his girlfriend, before sliding a condom on his exposed member, lightly pushing his girlfriend onto the bed, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed before rubbing the head of his dick along her opening before taking the plunge and sliding in.

"Fuck." Helga moaned, biting her lip from the mix of pain and pleasure of the feeling of her boyfriend entering her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and she shook her head yes. He slowly slid in and out of her, enjoying every slight moan, tremor, and movement that went along with each of his movements—slowly picking up the pace and finding his rhythm. Her arms reached up to run her fingers over his glistening chest as his hands explored her body as he lifted her long leg up and over his shoulder to allow for deeper access.

"Damn, you feel so good." He groaned, trying to keep his mind off finishing but it was providing to be much harder than expected as she moaned his name, he knew that she was coming close to her limit, as he felt her body shudder with pleasure underneath his, it sent him over the edge as they climaxed together as he collapsed on top of her.

They laid in comfortable silence in each other's arms for a few minutes before she rolled over and grabbed her cellphone. He had no clue what his girlfriend was doing, but soon he heard his phone vibrate with a facebook notification.

"You have a relationship request from Helga G. Pataki". He looked over at his girlfriend who was smirking at him, he happily hit accept and was immediately presented with a post that read:

Helga G. Pataki is In a Relationship with Gerald Johanssen, with a picture of the two of them as her profile picture.

"I thought you wanted to keep us a secret." Gerald chuckled, the smile on his face was plastered on and he couldn't shake it if he tried. His girlfriend smiled back at him.

"That wasn't really fair of me." Helga admitted, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gerald responded, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's lips and Helga climbed on top of him, she raised her eyebrows at him with a sensuous smirk on her face. "Girl, you're going to be the death of me."


End file.
